yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Making Progress (End) (ススミダス (後), Susumidasu (ato)) is the eighth chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary While Rin is asleep Juli arrives at Rin and Akina’s location for his monthly check up. After the checkup, AKina tell Juli he has to leave to vent some anger. While Kyosuke is carrying Touka, he mentions Touka's weight gain to which she responds by repeatedly hitting him on the head causing them to fall down the side of the sidewalk. Juli and Akina arrive, Akina who which begins looking down on Kyosuke from above and picking a fight. Kyosuke reiterates how their problems would be solved if Akina simply succeeded as Oyakume, while Akina simply continues to taunt him. Kyosuke attempts to attack Akina, who counter him using Touka’s crutch. Akina then reveals to Kyosuke that he did succeed as Oyakume and threatens to tune Touka on the spot. Akina tells Kyosuke to take off his shackles and hit him as hard as he can much to the other confusion. After being hit, Akina states it did not hurt, and that their powers were not such a significant problem as to require tuning. When Kyosuke questions him why not just send all the yokai over, Akina says he does not want to be separated from them and that is his selfish desire. After Akina hits Kyosuke, Kyosuke warns Akina that he shouldn’t pretend to tune her in case something were to happen. Touka shouts that if something were to happen that Akina please take responsibility. Touka’s suggestive comment causes Kyosuke to believe Akina had been seducing his sister, and the two begin to fight some more. Shidou arrives in a loaned car telling Juri that the twins were asking to go home early. The vehicle malfunctions causing it to head on course towards the rest of the group. As Yae brings out her swords in order to stop the rampaging vehicle, Juli simply stops the vehicle in place with her foot. Juli threatens Shido that it should not happen to again, and her and Yae leave. As the rest of group decide to head home as well, it is revealed Enjin Hiizumi had been observing them for the duration of the fight. He comments on how it is good Akina succeeded as Oyakume and that until the time comes, that he not let it die out. Meanwhile at the “Ward Government Office Building,Room Seven” Regular Special conference, Mariabell is reading out aloud a message from the Ward mayor Yuhi Shinatsuhiko, as to why he is unable to attend. Kazuyoshi Morino begins to complain, which Hime responds by telling him to be quiet. Morino continues to complain about the ward mayors behaviour, the fact that Hime being a high school girl is mayor, and that a nine year old was attempting to run against him as mayor as well. Hime states that Morino would definitely lose the election to the nine year old. Yuhi arrives taking a at the conference,as the two continue to argue. Mariabell asks should if they should let them continue, which Yuhi responds to let them continue. One week later at the office, Kotoha returns from Germany and inquires what occurred while she was away. She checks the work log to find nothing written in it. Akina, Kyosuke and Touak insinuate nothing had happened. Upon further thought Akina questions what Ao had been doing at the time, which she nonchalantly responds that she was buying summer clothes. Characters in order of appearance * Makiharu Hiizumi (Flashback) * Akina Hiizumi * V Juli F * Rin Azuma * Kyosuke Kishi * Touka Kishi * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Akina Hiizumi * Shidō Mizuki * Enjin Hiizumi * Mariabell (First appearance) * Hime Yarizakura * Kazuyoshi Morino (First appearance) * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko (First appearance) * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami Navigation Category:Chapters